


Undecided title

by Jenzilla



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: AGAIN NOT IN A FETISH WAY, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Buckle up, De-aging, First work - Freeform, I can spell, I don’t know what to title this, I got a c in English last semester, It Gets Worse, Real world, Serious I guess lol, The younger you are the longer you’ve been living, This is confusing, This is gonna be a rollercoaster, alternate universe I guess??, anti coming of age story, but not a fandom, but not in a fetish way, excuse my horrible writing skills, i got this idea at like one in the morning, if you read this you’ll understand, in a world where, ive gots good grammar, just kidding lol, nobody is going to read this calling it right now, this is gonna be a learning experience, what, what if, what if this was life, you die at age 0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenzilla/pseuds/Jenzilla
Summary: We are all born at the “age” of 0. We are born as small, helpless children, not capable of defending ourselves. What if we were created as older people? What if we all died at age 0? What if we go back in life?





	Undecided title

~~~~~~~~Hello everyone! I would like to thank you for choosing to read this.

 

I got this idea at like one in the morning when I was laying in bed. I said to myself  “what if we were born old but died young?” And this was created.

 

A few disclaimers: 

1\. I am writing this on my phone, I am not aware how to indent on here.

2\. I’m sorry if this isn’t good, it’s my first work on here.

3\. If I do not update this very often, don’t get angry. I am not going to post a schedule because I know I will not follow it.

4\. If you have any names for the title, please comment! I will give you credit.

 

Anyways, here’s the summary.

We are all born at the “age” of 0. We are born as small, helpless children, not capable of defending ourselves. What if we were created as older people? What if we all died at age 0? What if we go back in life?

 

Again, thank you for reading, please enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you have any constructive criticism, please let me know. I appreciate it.


End file.
